<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing is permanent by littlediable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957868">Nothing is permanent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable'>littlediable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s about to die in his arms, begging him to relieve their favorite moments together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing is permanent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a challenge on Tumblr, follow me on there for more imagines little-diable<br/>Don't copy or edit my work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had always wondered what dying would feel like, had always wondered if she’d feel any pain as she was slowly fading away. But now she just felt at peace, couldn’t feel any pain, just peace.</p><p>He was squeezing her hand way too tightly, cutting off her blood flow, though even that didn’t truly matter any longer. “Dean,” her voice was just a silent whisper in the dark night, telling its secrets to the starry sky as the slight breeze was caressing the trees.</p><p>The wooden cabin floor felt cold against her blood soaked shirt, “Sh, save your breath sweetheart. I’ll get you out of here, don’t you give up on me.” Tears kept on streaming down Dean’s cheeks, he had tried to stay strong, had tried to show no weakness, though even he seemed to realize that time was working against him.</p><p>(Y/n) would slip out of his grasp before Sam would arrive at the cabin.</p><p>Dean kept on pinching his arm, trying to wake from the cruel nightmare, not accepting that he was holding onto his fading girlfriend, the one he had called his for years. He had never feared death, had never worried about leaving this earth behind, but now, as she was laying in his arms, he was sure that he had never felt this scared, that he had never felt this anxious about letting go.</p><p>“What if we tried one more time?” She coughed up some blood, lips stained red by the thick fluid, eyes fluttering close as she tried to catch her breath. “I’d do it all over again sweetheart.”</p><p>His salty tears dropped down onto the back of her hand, they had their fingers interlaced, pressed against the wound in her lower belly, trying to stop the blood from oozing out of it. “Do you remember the first time we met?” Dean tried to distract her, tried to focus her mind on anything but the sad reality of her young death.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Dean reached a hand out for her to take, pulling her onto her feet as rain kept on pouring from the dark sky. “It’s alright,” she couldn’t help but chuckle at the handsome man’s expression, with wide, green eyes he took in her wet frame, lips slightly parted. He was sure that she was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. “Let me take you for some coffee, it’s the least I can do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a charmer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright stranger, you’re not trying to kill me, are you?” With her lips pulled into a smirk she followed him down the street, eyes admiring his features. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I won’t kill you just yet.” He winked at her, holding open the door of the café, shamelessly checking her out, gaze hooked onto her behind as she walked in front of him, “Staring is impolite, you know that, don’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hours later they were still seated in the café, sharing secrets they had never told another soul, too invested in one another to notice time fading by. “You’re a hunter, right?” She sipped on her drink, feet whipping to the beat of the quiet music. “Just like you.” Dean ran his tongue along his lower lip, not able to deny the weird pull he felt in his chest, not able to deny the strange connection he felt with (y/n).</em>
</p><p>“You know,” another bloody cough interrupted her, chest slowly raising and falling, her breath was rapidly fading, “I loved you from that day on.” Her confession hung in the air, glassy eyes found his red ones, hands tightening their grip, “I love you and I always will sweetheart.”</p><p>Thunder was roaring in the sky, just as on the first day they had met, rain began to drop from the sky, it seemed as if the cabin grew colder with every raindrop that fell to the ground.</p><p>His heart was painfully clenching, struggling to work with the breathtaking, hot pain that overtook his body, he felt as if he was burning alive, skin melting off his body, heart shattering apart. There wouldn’t be a life he’d want to live without (y/n) by his side, there wasn’t a second in his life where he didn’t picture her right here, next to him, clinging to his body as they made it through another day.</p><p>Knowing that he’d never get to hear her laugh again, knowing that he’d wake up in an empty bed, with her side as cold as ice, for the rest of his life, broke him, knocked all air out of his burning lungs. “I can’t do this without you (y/n).” A single tear ran down her cheek, she let go of her wound, blood dripped from her hand, staining his cheek red as she cupped it. “You can, you’re Dean Winchester after all.”</p><p>It should have been him, he should be the one fighting for his life, not her, not his (y/n).</p><p>He should have cherished every single moment, should have burned every single day into his memory. Now as she was about to tumble into the dark ravine, leaving an empty shell of her body behind, he cursed himself for not caring more about her and their love.</p><p>“Dean, you need to promise me something.” He shook his head, throat burning from the sob he held back, aching to let the sound rumble through him, “No I can’t, I know what you want to say, but I won’t be able to love somebo-,” a laugh bubbled out of her, eyebrows furrowed in pain. “Fuck no, just promise me that you’ll take care of yourself, don’t blame yourself for this Dean Winchester.” The words seemed to trigger another memory Dean had long forgotten about.</p><p>
  <em>“You need to take care of yourself Dean Winchester.” (Y/n) was standing between his legs, patting the cut on his cheek dry, carefully spreading out the ointment on his skin. “I’ve got you to look after me, that should be enough.” He pulled her in for a bruising kiss, arms wrapped around her middle, not giving (y/n) a chance to move away from him. “Sammy’s out, we have the place all to ourselves.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn’t help but smile at the cheeky grin that pulled on his lips, fingers tracing along the waistline of her trousers. They hadn’t gone any further than kissing, hadn’t had any time to themselves, always surrounded by Sam and new cases that kept them distracted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mhm, what do you have in mind baby?” A hungry growl left the older Winchester brother, hands ripping her shirt off her body, lips instantly finding her chest. “I’ll fuck you right here against the sink, if I have to.” (Y/n) rolled her eyes, squeezing his shoulders, “What a gentleman.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had undressed her before she could take another breath, still high on adrenaline, still running hot from their case, eager to let loose. “Somebody’s excited.” (Y/n) dropped to her knees, eyes not leaving his once, hands crawling up his muscular thighs, firmly grasping his throbbing length. “Fuck,” he pulled his lower lip between his teeth, jaw muscles ticking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Way too slow for his linking she traced her tongue along the underside of his member, moaning at the taste of him. “You taste so good Dean,” she tried to take all of him, though she couldn’t help but choke as he jerked his hips, tip brushing along the back of her throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come up here, need to feel you,” with a tug on her hair he pulled her back against him, lips meeting as Dean picked her up, length brushing through her folds. “You’re making quite a mess sweetheart.” He took a step towards the door, moaning into her mouth, ready to fuck her into oblivion. “Oh shit, you’re-” a whimper ripped out of her, walls trying to adjust, trying to grasp all of him, savoring this very moment.</em>
</p><p>“I always thought we’d have enough time to say yes.” Her gaze fell down to the silver ring on her left hand, a smile made its way onto her face, “bury me with it, please.” The first sob of the night clawed through him, filling the cold, empty cabin with an uncomfortable, dark atmosphere. “I promise,” he struggled to let any words roll off his tongue, struggling to reply as her hand grew colder.</p><p>Dean wasn’t one to believe in miracles, though he sure as hell begged for one. She was too young to leave this earth behind, too precious to let go of her body just yet. He felt selfish, begging her to stay, crying against her chest as she was the one in pain, the one that was dying in his arms.</p><p>“It will be okay.” She felt her strength letting go of her, every breath (y/n) took burned more than another. “Lift your head,” he laid down next to her, arms carefully wrapped around her, placing her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.</p><p>(Y/n) had always been a fighter, though even fighters would reach their limits.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you,” Dean looked much older in this very moment, features displaying his hurt, the exhaustion that ran through his veins. “It’s okay.” There wasn’t much he could have done.</p><p>
  <em>“Run, (y/n) run,” Dean’s panicked voice echoed through the dark forest, he was dialing Sam’s number, feet carrying the couple through the muddy ground. They hadn’t expected to run into more than two werewolves, hadn’t expected to tumble right into a trap, chased by a pack of blood hungry human supernatural creatures. “Sam we need you here.” Dean panted into his phone, hand reaching for (y/n).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned his eyes towards the cabin in the distance, they could make it, could hide away, till Sam would help them out of their misery. “Dean,” a scream followed the cry of his name, (y/n) was laying on the ground, chasing her breath, hands pressed down onto her belly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman disappeared before Dean could spiral deeper into the wave of agony that crashed upon him. “Are you hurt? Breathe sweetheart.” He fell to his knees, checking her all over, breaths falling short as he felt the warm substance sticking to his hands, she was bleeding way too heavily. “I need to pick you up.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though the cabin seemed near it took him long enough to carry her whimpering self towards the small, wooden home, carefully placing her down on the cold ground, “I’ll look for something to bandage your wound.” He couldn’t look her in the eyes, struggling to keep focused, he had failed her, had broken the promise that he’d always protect her. “No, don’t leave me, please.”</em>
</p><p>“Sammy’s close, just a little while longer sweetheart, you can do it.” Dean tried to take in every inch of her body, tried to savour her scent, her soft touch, scared that he’d ever forget about the smallest detail about her. “I love you.” He needed to remind her, needed to use all the time he had left on his hands to tell her how much he truly loved and admired her. “Promise you’ll wait for me.”</p><p>“When my time comes around, promise you won’t forget me.” His heart cramped in his chest, not willing to ever think about (y/n) slipping out of his hands, “Don’t.”</p><p>“Do you think we’ll end up in heaven?” Moonlight was shining through the motel window, projecting a shadow onto her gorgeous features. Dean ran a hand along her cheek, stroking a few strands of hair behind her ear, “I don’t care where I end up, as long as you’re by my side.”</p><p>She struggled to stay quiet, lips pulled into a smile, chuckling into the crook of his neck, “you sap.”</p><p>He hoped that he’d find her up there, the thought of seeing her again comforted him, filled him with a warm sensation, though it lasted only for a few seconds, till he seemed to realize that (y/n)’s hand was letting go of his, not holding onto him any longer.</p><p>Just as he parted his lips to call her name the light of another car’s headlights flooded through the cabin, momentarily giving Dean enough light to take in the puddle of blood she was laying in. “Look, it’s Sammy.”</p><p>But she didn’t reply, didn’t move a muscle. Her chest wasn’t rising, heartbeat no longer rumbling through her gorgeous body, last breath leaving her lips. “(Y/n),” Dean whimpered her name, shaking her cold body, desperately trying to wake her from the nightmare she had slipped into. “Dean.” Sam was standing a few feet away from him, eyes wide as he took in his surroundings.</p><p>“(Y/n),” for the last time he called her name, tasting it on his tongue, properly letting each syllable pass his wet lips. He deeply exhaled, eyes squeezed shut, burning in exhaustion, burning from the salty tears that had left his body for the past hour. He pressed one last kiss to her bloody lips, whimpering against them. “Help me, will you?” Wordlessly Sam stepped closer, lips pulled into a thin line, stopping his own cries from bubbling out of him.</p><p>Tonight they’d bury her next to the cabin, with her ring on her finger and her hand pressed against her heart. With one last tear running down his cheek he stared up at the sky, “We’ll meet again sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>